Currently, with the development of industrialized technologies, and improvement of people's living standard, atmospheric pollution caused by haze which substantially comprises electropositive fine dust particles of PM10 and PM2.5 and is generated in manufacture processes, daily life, and natural disasters, has become rather serious and severely affected people's health. In large and middle sized cities, enterprises using coal-fired industrial furnaces have to be moved out or closed down, and increasingly strict restrictions on vehicle emissions have been implemented. Nevertheless, increasingly severe haze pollution to the environment and the atmosphere is actually hard to effectively control. These electropositive fine dust particles of haze travel in the air for rather long time periods in very long distances and impose influences on a large scope of areas.
At present, universally accepted treatment methods include: 1) filtration method using air conditioners, humidifiers, cleaners, and the like in limited space; 2) absorption method using ultrasonic atomizers, water curtains, pools, fish tanks, and the like indoors; 3) plant absorption method using plant leaves; and 4) negative ion sedimentation using negative ion generators indoors. While these methods are effective in limited space, they seem to be powerless in solving fine dust and haze pollution to air. Technicians all over the world have been making unremitting efforts over a hundred years in solving the atmospheric haze pollution problem of electropositive fine dust particles.
With the methods for treating atmospheric haze in the prior art, it is still hard to solve the meteorological problem of frequently occurring of haze caused by high-content fine dust in the atmosphere of densely populated and economically developed regions in China, either at present or in the future. In addition, the world will also be confronted with the critical situation of PM2.5 pollution. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a brand new, simple, direct, and economic technical method to purify the atmosphere through removal of fine dust particles, i.e., PM10 and PM 2.5.
Moreover, the wet flue gas desulfurization technology is mostly used in industrial furnace flue gas desulfurization processes at home and abroad, in which an enormous wet desulfurization column system, and desulfurizing agents of limestone powder, lime, carbide slag, sodium carbonate are employed. Industrial furnace dry desulfurization technology is substantially used in certain special processes, such as a coal gas production line, in which desulfurizing powder comprising ferric oxide and ferrous oxide as main components is employed. These desulfurization technologies require huge investment and high operation costs. As a result, the government has to introduce encouraging policies and provide financial subsidies (e.g., price subsidies for thermal power desulfurization) to large enterprises. Numerous small coal-fired enterprises (e.g., brickyard, small arcola and metallurgy companies) which are largely distributed over the country, however, can hardly afford the investment that easily reaches hundreds of millions of RMB for flue gas desulfurization, and high operations costs required thereby. Lots of technicians have therefore constantly brought forth new ideas in flue gas desulfurization.